Pokemon: Quest of Eternal Souls EON Items
by kagome355
Summary: 10 Magical Items, an Ancient Kingdom in danger, May and Ash love, Assassin Ash in some circumstances, and Pokemon never before seen. Ash's Pikachu is legendary in this story....R&R PLEASE! ASH AND MAY ROMANCE AS WELL!
1. Chapter 1: Quest Begins

Pokemon: Quest of Eternal Souls (EON Items)

Chapter 1: **Pokemon Quest Begins...**

* * *

**The first of many chapters in this great story. All in one fic, watch Ash in his super quest. This is almost a spinoff of the real show, except that the "episodes" are totally different, but he get's the same (and more) pokemon as in the show. Note, he might get more pokemon than before, but what the heck eh? Please note, I intend to update this story once a week or month, I haven't decided yet! Here we go...**

All is dark, he can't see a thing. Paul Ketchum threw his only pokeball left. Out pops a Pikachu (one that never listens to him), "Pikachu, Flash." Nothing, the Pikachu just goes to sleep. Paul calls it back, then sees an incredible light in front of him. He looks up into the face of the legendary Ho-Oh. "Ho-Oh, help me." He begs, but to no avail. The Ho-Oh flies up into the air, then starts to flap fast with it's wings, and Paul knew what was coming...Magma. Sure enough, magma came out and struck him, and he was dead before he knew what happened. The pokeball with Pikachu popped out of his bag. Pikachu took one look at it's dead master and let loose a powerful thunder attack, which Ho-Oh simply deflects with it's wing, then the Ho-Oh wacked the Pikachu far over the horizon. The only other pokeball in Paul's bag flew after Pikachu as if magnetized by the pikachu.

**Flashback Begins...** Paul glanced serenely over the breathtaking scenery below. As he watched on, the clouds suddenly turned black around the plane. Then lightening began to strike near the plane. He passed an order to speed up the plane through the area, but just as the plane sped up, a horrific accident occurred. A lightening bolt struck the starboard wing. Then as the pilots tried their best to keep control of the plane with only one wing, another lightening bolt struck, this time it hit the port wing and down went the plane. Crashing on a volcanic island, the crew started to make repairs. Paul went out and tried to find some pokemon. Not long after he had been walking in the woods, he saw a Lugia hiding in the water, and tried to catch it. No luck, the Lugia put a barrier around itself and Paul went off to find another pokemon. Finally he saw a Magbie (baby of Magmar), and took out a pokeball. As he was about to throw, the ground suddenly broke away, and he fell a long way. When he came to, he saw nothing but darkness. **End of the Flashback!**

Now the scene shifts to Pallet Town. Mrs Ketchum is trying to wake up her son. She knew that if he didn't get up soon, he wouldn't get a good pokemon from Professor Oak. "ASH, WAKE UP!!" Ash sat up, "Whaaa?" Mrs Ketchum looked relieved, "Better get a move on, you're going to Professor Oak's Laboratory today to pick up a pokemon for your journey right? Well get going." Ash ran out the door and hurried over to Professor Oak's Lab. When he got there, he saw Professor Oak standing next to a table, looking worried. When he saw Ash, he brightened up. "I thought you might not be coming, but as you can see, the Charmander has been taken, so has the Squirtle and the Bulbasaur." Ash looked horrified, "No! Now what am I going to do? Without a..." "Hold it Ash, I didn't say there were no pokemon left. There is one left, but I wouldn't recommend him. He listens to no-one. Follow me if you're interested." Oak went to the left side of the building and opened the door. Ash walked through and saw a huge shelf covered with pokeballs. Oak took Ash to the side door.

There he saw a pokeball on the table. "The last one, but be careful, she's very dangerous." Oak warned Ash solemnly. Ash picked up the pokeball. "So all I do is throw it right?" Oak nodded. "Go pokemon!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball. In a flash of light, a pokemon had appeared. It was yellow and looked very cute. Oak handed Ash a red square like object. "That is a pokedex, a powerful encyclopedia. Just point and press this button (Here Oak points out a yellow button on the dex) and it'll tell you the name of the pokemon and a small description. There are other features, such as move finder and pokemon move analysis, but you'll have to figure those out on your own." Ash pointed the dex at the yellow pokemon, the wrong way around. Professor Oak sweatdrops and starts waving like a maniac, "Ash wait a minute, your pointing it the wrong way around. If you do that, it'll delete all the pokemon contained in that Pokedex!" Ash quickly flipped it around and pressed the button. "Pokemon identified, Pikachu, type Electric. When many of the electric rodents come together, they can create a very strong thunderstorm that can take out almost anything flying in the sky." Ash thought a minute then walked up to the Pikachu, "Be careful Ash." Ash decided to talk to the Pikachu, "Hello there Pikachu, looks like we'll be buddies." Ash picks him up and gets a famous shock. (Please note that most of the dialogue is totally changed and the dexter pokemon definations and explanations are totally different from the show, there are even a few that aren't in even Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire in here!)

Ash picks up the pokeball and says, "Pikachu Return" but Pikachu started to dodge the red beams. "Well what do you know, your Pikachu dislikes pokeballs. Maybe you'd better let him come with you outside the pokeball." Ash glared at Oak as if he was insane, "And let him shock me to death?" Oak laughed, "Best way to get a pokemon to be your friend is to be nice to it. Keep trying Ash." Ash thought a minute, "Let's get going Pikachu." Surprisingly, Pikachu started to follow him. Ash walked out of the door and was, in no time at all, walking down towards Viridian City.

All of a sudden, Ash looks up and sees a rainbow, but no ordinary rainbow. A weird bird is flying in front of the rainbow. He pointed Dex at it and it said, "Unknown pokemon, cannot be identified." Ash was puzzled, maybe it was not discovered yet. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of it. It looked sort of like Moltres, but without the fire. "Oh well, I'll send this picture to Professor Oak when I reach Viridian, sound good Pikachu?" "Pikaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu!" "Waawaawwaaaaaaaa!" Ash was shocked, for Pikachu had just shocked him again. "Come on let's go pal." Ash started to walk away, and Pikachu followed him, while sulking. Apparently, Pikachu really didn't like Ash. All of a sudden, Ash saw a lot of birds in a tree. "Dex" he thought and did it. "Spearow, flying bird type. Very dangerous when annoyed, stay away when mating season is in effect. Strong beaks can tear apart most people." Ash had a sweatdrop, "That can't be good, maybe I can go around this tree?" Then he looked around, and saw that the tree was right in the middle of the road, and the only way around it was to climb the mountains. So he decided to chance walking as far from the tree as he could, but sneaking quietly by. It worked until Pikachu, who was getting tired of sneaking, shocked Ash. The moment that happened, Ash knew those Spearow would be mad. He picked up Pikachu, very well aware of the shocks that would follow from this, and ran for his life.

Spearow flew after him and he ran and ran. Then all of a sudden, Ash saw a lake. He jumped in, and as he did, Pikachu shocked him, practically frying Ash. Ash grimaced and kept swimming, but then he could not hold his breath anymore and swam up to get some air. Pikachu got some air too, then Ash swam down again, heading towards opposite shore. He saw a fishing hook in the water, and knew that whoever was holding that Rod might have pokemon that could help him. He grabbed it and the person holding the rod started to pull.

May's View: May had just left Cerulean City because of her mean sisters not caring about her. She had just passed through Viridian, after a lot of screaming and running from those bugs, and was now fishing on the bank. After catching a Staryu and a Goldeen, she was very confident. May had left Cerulean with only a Horsea and a Starmie. Suddenly she felt a tug on her rod and began to pull, and whatever this one was, it was HUGE!

Back to Ash's View: He thanked his stars when he came from out of the water. He landed on a very pretty girl in a red and blue outfit. Her hair was brown and fell to about her shoulders. "GET OFF!" Ash quickly got off her. "Sorry about that, you see those Spearow are after us and well... WAAAAAAAAA!! THEY SPOTTED US, RUN PIKACHU!!" Pikachu didn't need telling twice, and started to run away from the Spearow. "I don't care where we end up Pikachu, just keep running." Ash shouted as he ran too. All of a sudden, he noticed that the girl was also running with them too. "What did you do to get them so mad?" She was carrying her fishing rod. "I tried to sneak past them because there was no other way around their tree, then Pikachu had to zap me. I started to run because I knew they would come after me." She looked at him, "Smart, now RUN LIKE HECK!" She stopped and turned around. "What are you doing?" Ash asked. "Giving you time, get going." She said. "No way, if you're staying, then so am I! What's your name?" She smiled, "May." "Mine's Ash, nice to meet you, now be careful!" Ash began to run down the path, Pikachu zipping along beside him. He looked to his right and saw a strange pokemon watching him, he pointed dexter at the strange metalic pokemon, "Unkown pokemon, data not available." Ash glared at the pokedex, "How about a theory?" He kept running, "Legends have been told of three different sets of legendary pokemon...The Bird Trio, Articuno Zapdos and Moltres, The Dog Pokemon, Entei, Raikou and Suicune, and the Regi Pokemon, Regice, Registeel, Regirock. Other Legendaries include Mew, A rumoured Mewtwo, Celebi, A rumored Sea King Lugia, a Rumored Rebirth Pokemon Ho-Oh, Rumored master of Earth Groudon, Rumored Master of Sea Kyogre, and the Rumored Latias (Female) and Latios (Male)."

As Ash ran he thought, "Perhaps that was Registeel, but what would it be doing out in the open like that...I thought Registeel along with most of the legendaries save for the birds were sealed away to prevent their powers from being misused. So said my father...before he disappeared. That's not all, I heard of other legends too, Once every thousand years, a Pikachu is born with the ability to learn techniches that normal Pikachu cannot learn, and of course there is the Ruins of Alph with the Unown pokemon that have baffled scientists for centuries." Pikachu looked like she was getting tired. Ash suddenly noticed that the border to the town wasn't too far off, and then he realized something that the birds were after him again. "What happened to May? Wasn't she?" Ash turned around, and Pikachu ran back to Ash, and shocked him slightly to get him to start running again. "No Pikachu, if we keep running, we'll get into Viridian City and bring these Spearow with us. Imagine what they'd do to Viridian City."

**Flashback, May's Point of View**

"Well let's see you deal with this, TORCHIC GO!!" Out came an odorable pokemon that had never been seen in Hoehnn region, "Ember SHOT TORCHIC!!" The torchic attacked with a streaming bubble set of fire, but the spearows simply dodged, gang attacked Torchic then flew past searching for the annoying yellow mouse that disturbed their sleep. May started running after the Spearow. She thought of Skitty and her Beautifly, but what chance would either of them have against a whole horde of pokemon. She also thought of her last pokemon, an Eevee. But her eevee wouldn't stand a chance either.

**Flashback Ends, Ash's Point of View Again**

Suddenly, the Spearow were among them. "PIKACHU THUNDERSHOCK!" Pikachu didn't do a thing. "DANG, he still doesn't listen to me!" Ash noted. Then he dived on top of Pikachu, protecting her from the vicious beaks. May ran up from behind the Spearow. "ASH!! What should I do? My best pokemon is already down and the rest don't stand a chance against these guys." Ash looked straight at her, "Run to Viridian, and get help. I can't hold them off for long." She ran like the wind towards Viridian. Mercifully, the Spearow kept to attack Ash, well they were trying to get at Pikachu. "Don't worry Pikachu, I won't let them hurt you, they'll have to kill me to get at you!"

Pikachu watched as Ash took blow after blow from the Spearow. He could see Ash starting to grow weaker. Pikachu couldn't take it anymore, he realized that Ash would die for her, so she had to save Ash. Pikachu crawled out from under Ash. "No Pikachu, don't!" Pikachu ignored him. The Spearow, thinking Pikachu was still under Ash, dived again, and this time Pikachu was ready. "Piiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A massive yellow light filled the sky. Ash looked around after the light had subsided. Not one spearow was able to fly. Ash looked around some more and noticed a Spearow that must have fallen from the tree. "Pokeball......go!" He said falteringly as he threw the pokeball at the Spearow. The ball started to shake, then it stopped shaking and flew into Ash's hand. "Cau..ght..." Ash stuttered, then fainted. Pikachu raced to him. "Pika...pi!" Pikachu had created a code name for Ash. It was then that May got back. With her was Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny.

"Ash, will he be alright Joy?" May asked nervously? "What in blazes was this boy doing? Fighting a whole herd of Spearows, hem wha?" Joy looked around, in fact they all did, at all the Spearows and the Fearow fainted. Then May noticed the second pokeball. She threw it and out came a fainted Spearow. "Must have caught it." The rest had all been knocked out. May called back Ash's Spearow. Officer Jenny looked at one of the Spearows and looked at Pikachu, who looked worn out. "You know, I may not be a pokemon expert, but I'd say that is no ordinary Pikachu." Nurse Joy walked up to Pikachu and petted it. "Pikaaa!" "You know, I'd have to agree with you Jenny. No normal Pikachu, not even at max power, could do that." May looked at Ash, "He looks cut up pretty badly, must have taken a real beating from those Spearows." Ash stirred for a second, "Is...Pika...chu...and...May...all.....right?" Then he fainted away again. May picked him up and started to carry him to Joy's Ambulance (yes in this fic, Joy has an Ambulance). May thought to herself, "Not only is he cute, but he really loves his pokemon!"

In next to no time, May was sitting next to Ash's bed, as was Pikachu. The Spearow that Ash had caught was now out on the bed with Pikachu, and was talking to Pikachu with earnest. "Speeearrr, Earrr earr roooow!" It said, "Pikaaaa pik pik pi pi pika. Pika kachu pik pika pikapi!" Pikachu said. Maybe I should translate this: Spearow just said that it was very sorry for what it's fellow Spearow had done to Ash. Pikachu said that it should be. Then Pikachu appologized for its rudness and said that it was alright, she (and yes Pikachu IS a girl pokemon, at least in my story) was just worried about Ash. May looked at the Spearow, who flew and landed on her shoulder. Then she nipped May gently with her beak to assure her that she was their friend.

A few hours later, Ash awoke to find May fast asleep on his bed (well half of her, the other half was sitting up in the chair) and to find Pikachu asleep on the pillow next to him. Perched above him was Spearow, wide awake. Ash almost screamed, for he had forgotten he had caught a Spearow. Spearow landed on Ash's pillow and nuzzled his face. For a moment, Ash was confused, but then remembered his catching of the Spearow. This must have been the Spearow he caught. He reached up and petted Spearow, who clicked its beak. Then it flew to the window and looked out. Ash tried to get up, but his back still hurt. Although he couldn't understand Spearow, he took a guess that this Spearow was sorry. "That's okay Spearow, you were only defending your nest." May awoke when she heard Ash's voice.

"ASH!!" She hugged him and told him she was worried. "You were worried about me?" She looked at him strangely, "Well yeah I was worried. You were almost cut in half by those Spearows, Nurse Joy said you might not make it." Ash patted her on the head, "My body is almost like Rock, it would take a lot of force to break me." May started to giggle and looked into Ash's eyes. It was strange that May felt so strongly attracted to this dark haired boy, but she kept her cool. She had no idea how he felt, so she played it safe. May simply smiled and said that he should be more careful, and congratulated him on his first capture.

Finally, after two days in the Pokemon Centre, Ash walked out of the Pokemon Centre. May had "gone back to fishing," or so she said. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and said, "Pik, Pik, Cha, Chu, Pika Pi?" Translation time: "Ash, I hope you know that I am a girl pokemon." Ash simply smiled, for he knew that in less than a week, he had gotten used to her Pikachu language. What he didn't know was that his Pikachu would learn to speak human language soon enough, but she would not use it for fear of danger. Narrator's Note: I'll get into that later!Oh and incidently, Ash will soon figure out his hidden talent! What's That you ask? What's his hidden talent...hee hee, YOU'LL SEE!!

Ash decided he wanted to let Spearow fly a bit, and called her out. Spearow instantly flew to Ash's shoulder, which meant that was her particular spot. When Spearow glanced back, she saw a shadowy figure following them. Spearow nipped Ash's ear which told Ash that someone was behind him. He glanced slightly back and saw a familiar shape to that shadow. He whispered to Pikachu and Spearow, "Do not turn around and look back at all, and don't say anything, for May is following us!" They kept walking until they reached the edge of the Viridian Forest.

Narrator's Note: Notice there is no mention of Team Rocket yet? They'll come in soon enough, I am cutting them out more than the show did, because I don't want them to come in five or six times every chapter, but they will have at least one, or maybe two scenes in each chapter

May was suddenly taken aback when Ash called out aloud. She dived behind a bush, to no avail. "Hello May, I know you are behind me girl, so tell me why the pretty May is following me." Ash said sharply. May crawled out of the bush, blushing a beet red for being caught following Ash. "H-H-How D-D-Did you know I-I-I was th-th-there?" She stammered. Ash turned around, and beamed, "A Pokemon Master understands his Pokemon. Spearow saw you first, and I glanced at you, and recognized you immediately. So why are you following me?" May didn't reply at first, and so Ash asked again. "Well, I..I..." May just couldn't say it. She felt a strong pull to Ash that she had never felt before. Fortunately, Ash answered his own question. "You wish to come with us right?" Ash asked her. Instantly, glad of the escape from the embarrassing question, May said, "Can I please?" "What do you think guys? I wouldn't mind, but it's also up to you guys." Ash asked of Pikachu and Spearow. Both of them seemed enthusiastic about the idea, and so Ash agreed.

Ash asked of her, "Ok, you can come with us, but do you have a sleeping bag?" May suddenly fell over in stupidity. "No, I don't Ash. I was in such a hurry to go after you, I forgot to buy one." Ash put his hand on May's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Unfortunately I don't have an extra sleeping bag, and it's getting late. It would take us four hours to return to Viridian town." May groaned, "What am I going to do? I'll freeze to death!!" May started to cry. Ash sat next to her, "Jeeze, I wish I had brought an extra sleeping bag. Wait a minute, I know just what to do, stay here." With that Ash ran off, with May wondering what in the world he was up to.

Ash's view: After walking around a bit, he finally saw what he was looking for, a Vulpix, and from the look of it's fur, it was probably female. He could tell because the female's are a little more pink than the male which are a dark red. He knew that Spearow would be no match for it, but Pikachu still didn't obey him, or so he thought. Thinking, he said to himself, "I have no choice, (aloud) Pikachu get that fire type." Pikachu actually went out to the battle. "That's a first!" Ash thought as he sweatdropped. "Pikachu, use Thundershock!" As Vulpix got shocked, Ash could see that she was paralyzed. He tossed his pokeball, second of his standard 15 pokeball set. Sure enough, it was a capture. The pokeball didn't stay on the ground, however, but actually just flew into his hand like lightening. He celebrated, as did Pikachu (this is where you start to see Pikachu and Ash's true friendship growing).

He looked to his right, and there in the bushes was something he only dreamed of catching, Suicune. "No WAY" he thought. He had to see this. He walked into the bushes and there She was, Suicune one of the most legendaries of all water types (second only to Kyogre). Suicune didn't run even when Ash stood right next to her. He reached to pet her and she still didn't run. "What's going on here?" Ash thought as he started to pet the beautiful pokemon. Suicune answered him (yes suicune can speak to Ash's mind, kind of like Mewtwo and SlowKing), "You are the chosen one Ash, and as the chosen one it is to be your destiny to get me, Entei and Raikou (my brothers), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Lugia, and Ho-Oh, and also some secret Pokemon. You will understand all of the pokemon you are to gain someday." Ash couldn't believe it, but he still asked, "Are you sure? I mean I only started training yesterday." Suicune suddenly was shrill, "Nethertheless, you are indeed the choosen one, and someday you will capture us, one by one! Farewell for now Ash Ketchum!"

May's View: Staring at the Viridian Forest, she saw a spider crawling along the forest floor. She almost screamed (seeing as she had a fear of spiders), but then noticed that the spider was kind of cute. She saw that it was in fact a girl pokemon. She called over the spider, and surprisingly it came to her without question. Practically rushing over, the spider actually climbed on May's arm and just sat there. May giggled, for she liked this spider because it was sweet. May tossed a pokeball, making her pokemon caught count at 5. She would ask Ash what that spider was. No sooner had she thought this, than she saw a beautiful pokemon. A gorgeous ladybug flying in the air. She tossed another ball, and it was caught again. This time she had a ladybug too. (please note that May will be getting a LOT more pokemon than in the show) At this, Ash had returned. Ash was still in shock about what the Suicune had said.

"Well I caught what I needed, but I saw a water pokemon!" Ash said. "A water Pokemon huh? Was it scary?" "Not really, but I didn't catch it because it said I couldn't. It spoke directly with my mind and told me a really strange thing. I was destined to catch all the Legendaries someday. I was so surprised at Suicune's message." May froze (not literally), "S-S-Suicune? No-one who has EVER seen a real-live Suicune has lived to tell about it. They were all frozen like Icecubes. I'm amazed you aren't frozen!" Ash nodded. "Oh right, Ash what are these two pokemon?" She let the ladybug and the spider out. "Ledyba, Mixed Bug and Flying type. It can be trained to do lots of things and if hundreds of them gather, they can form a Ledyba Brige over small gaps. As for that spider, that is a Spinarak. When it evolves it becomes an enormous spider, capable of spinning webs like lightening. It is very fast and also can be very friendly, even as a Spinarak." Ash exclaimed. "Wow Ash, where did you learn so much about Pokemon?" May asked in amazement. Ash thought for a while before answering, "My...father was a Pokemon Researcher as well as trainer. He sent us all of his research, and he was a researcher on many kinds of pokemon, Legendary and bug types were his favorites! Of course, that doesn't mean I only know about bugs and legendary pokemon, however I have a larger knowledge of them than any other types."

Ash let out Vulpix. "Ash, is that a female or a male Vulpix?" Ash took one glance, "Female, no doubt about it." May nearly shrieked in surprise, "I was so sure that...You see Ash, Female Vulpix are only found one in every ten Vulpix.(IN MY FIC THEY ARE THAT RARE, IN GAMES THEY ARE NOT, BUT THIS IS MY FIC!!!) You are ten times more likely to get a male Vulpix than you are to get a female Vulpix." Ash shrugged, "I personally could care less about the strength, rarity, or gender of a Pokemon. Whatever I catch, I train." May felt herself being attracted even more by Ash. "Umm, Ash, tell me again, why did you catch her?" Ash smiled, "I got a plan. Vulpix come over here a second. Vulpix wandered over, "Listen Vulpix, how long were you napping?" Vulpix told him (in her language). "Pikachu?" Pikachu waved its arms, then said, "Pi-Pi!" Ash assumed that meant 6 hours. "Vulpix, do you think you can stay awake for the rest of the night until we wake up tomorrow morning?" Vulpix nodded, "Alright then, can you make sure that the fire doesn't go out?" She nodded again. "I collected enough wood to last until the end of the night. Just make sure the fire doesn't hit the trees." Vulpix replied, "Vuuul Pix!" She jumped into Ash's arms. Ash cuddled her and stroked her back for a while, then placed her back on the ground. "All right, we are going to sleep now." Vulpix sighed, "Ash, one question, where am I going to sleep?" Ash smiled, "You will be sleeping near the fire. That's why Vulpix is here." May nodded, then lay down next to the fire. "What about you Ash?" She asked, "I will be sleeping out here." He replied, then lay down in his sleeping bag. May fell asleep within moments.

Ash however was not asleep. He kept tossing and turning, then he finally got out of the sleeping bag. "Man, I just can't get to sleep. I can't stop thinking about that message." Pikachu was fast asleep. He glanced over at Vulpix. She was awake too. He walked over and began to stroke her. "Hey there Vulpix, how are you?" Vulpix sighed, "Tired huh? Why don't you rest awhile then, I'll be awake for a while. I'll wake you if I feel tired." Vulpix went to sleep in Ash's arms. "She is so sweet, so is May now that I think of it. I wonder why the Suicune told me what it did. Oh well." Just then a hot air balloon appeared overhead and began to land.

"What the??" It landed right in front of Ash. "What have we here? Some rare and valuable pokemon?" A girl asked to her partner, "Nothing but a Pikachu and a Vulpix." Said the guy. "Wait a minute you two, its a female. I can tell by its coat." Said a third voice. "Wait a second Jessie, isn't that a rare pokemon?" The girl, Jessie, replied, "Male Vulpix aren't, but female ones definately are! We had better steal it James." The guy, James nodded. "Meowth, are you listening, we gotta catch it!" A Meowth popped out. "Yeah, Yeah, I heard ya!" It said. Ash was dumbfounded, a Meowth that could speak human talk? What was up with that he thought. "So kid, hand over that Vulpix, or else." Jessie demanded. "What? No WAY, Vulpix is MY Pokemon. If you can't accept that, there'll be trouble." Pikachu woke up at the sound of the commotion.

"Prepare For Trouble!" Said Jessie (note it will alternate between James and Jessie) "Make it Double!" "To Protect the world from Devastation!" "To Unite all people within our Nation." "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket Blasting off at the speed of light!" "Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight!" Meowth Jumped from the Balloon to land in front of Jessie and James. "Meowth, That's Right!" "So you want to play it rough do you? GO EKANS!" Jessie said. An Ekans popped out of its pokeball. "Go Koffing!" James said. Meowth gave the orders, "Poison Sting, Smokescreen!" Ash and Vulpix couldn't see a thing. "Go Spearow!" Ash threw out Spearow's Ball. Spearow flapped his wings. The smoke cleared in no time. Meanwhile Vulpix had been hit with the poison stings and gotten poisoned at that. Pikachu was mad now. It charged up, then let loose a powerful thundershock. The three strangers flew off (blasted away by an explosion). "What is UP with that Pikachu?" Jessie asked while flying, "No idea, Pikachu are usually weak Electric Types, I really don't know how it is that strong." Meowth popped in, "We'll report this to the boss." "Let's make up a cry for this kind of situation!" James said. All three cried out "Team Rocket's Blasting Off!!" (note that this will be changed to Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again next time they blast off!).

Ash pulled an Antidote out of his pocket. "Here Vulpix, drink this!" She drank the Antidote, and it cured her of the Poison the Poison Stings Caused. "Uh Oh, the FIre went out. I gotta reset that fire, or May will Freeze to death." May was already shivering. Ash quickly grabbed two logs and placed them where the fire was. "Vulpix, Ember shot. Start that fire!" She shot a fireball at the logs, making them catch fire almost instantly. Ash quickly pulled his spare clothes out of his pack and covered May with them. "Isn't she sweet?" He asked to the Pokemon. They all agreed. Ash then went to sleep!

Well, how was that? It's important to understand that although he will be using the original Pokemon more, he will be catching a lot more pokemon than in the show. He probably will use the new pokemon a lot too, come to think of it, particularly Spearow and Vulpix.


	2. Chapter 2: Bow To Dustnia Kingdom

Ash's Quest, Chapter 2 **Bow to Dustnia Kingdom!**

* * *

May woke up, and Ash's Spare Jacket and Shirt fell off of her. "What is this?" She thought aloud. She glanced over. Ash was sleeping with Pikachu next to his head, Spearow was Perched above Ash as a Lookout, and Vulpix in his arms. "No surprise there, Vulpix really likes Ash, just like Pikachu." She looked over to Pikachu who was just waking up. "Hey Pikachu, wanna go search for some mushrooms. I need to make something for breakfast." Pikachu nodded, then jumped onto her shoulder. They then headed into the woods to search for mushrooms. May left a message for Ash in case he woke up. Spearow was awake when they had left too.

May's Group: "Hey Pikachu?" May asked. "Pika?" May looked to her right, "Do you see any Mushrooms? They look like a stick with a big top." Pikachu looked confused, then ran over to a tree on their left and pulled a mushroom. "That's the right kind of mushroom." They started to collect them, they also found 4 eggs inside a hole in the tree. After they reached the camp, they found Ash still asleep.

Ash was still sleeping while May started to cook. After about 25 minutes of intense cooking,(think Brock after girls to understand this), the Mushroom Omelettes were finally finished. "I really hope they turned out alright, I never was very good at cooking." May thought as she watched Ash stir. She quickly poured the water into the filter (she had some coffee in her pack). By the time Ash was fully awake, the Coffee had brewed and the Mushroom Omelettes were set on the table. "Waa, Good Morning May." Ash said, still half asleep. "You're looking pretty as usual." He continued.

May blushed slightly. "Is that food and Coffee I smell?" In reply, May nodded. "It smells good." He took a bite of the Omelette and a sip of the coffee. "Well it is very good." May beamed, "But it isn't as good as your mothers...is it?" She asked hesitantly. Ash thought for a good honest response, "I wish I could say that it was, but to do so would be to lie. But even so, it's still good, and if I couldn't have my Mom's food, I would want to have yours." This made May blush a deep red. "Something wrong?" May shook her head. Vulpix and Pikachu jumped onto the table. Spearow flew and perched on Ash's shoulder. "Hungry guys? Let's Chow." Ash pulled out three bowls (note that he had planned on catching some extra Pokemon in Viridian forest). May laughed at Ash's funny attitude. He placed a small portion of his omelette in each bowl, then finished off the omelette. "Man, that was good, and coffee too? You're too kind May. How long did it take you to get this meal?" May replied, "Not too long, why?" Ash smiled, then gave her a hug, "Because you are too nice to me sometimes, well once we have finished eating, I'll pack us up, and we'll be on our way." May blushed again, "Man, he's so nice!" The three pokemon finished eating (May and her pokemon, Staryu, Spinarak, Ledyba, Starmie, Horsie, and Goldeen had all eaten beforehand) and Ash packed up camp.

They headed through the woods, Vulpix had been recalled, Pikachu was walking to the left of Ash, May was on his right. Spearow was flying ahead. "See anything of interest Spearow?" Ash called out. Spearow waved its wing. "She sees a Weedle and a Caterpie in the bushes to the right, not one move Pikachu." Ash whispered, "On my order, use a thundershock and decimate that bush. 3...2...1...SHOOT!" Pikachu launched a thundershock, obliterating the bush and exposing two fainted pokemon. "Pokeballs, GO!" Both pokeballs shook about four times, then stopped. Ash caught both of them. "Yes, Caterpie, and Weedle, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, WAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" He linked arms with May and started to boogie. "Whaa?? Ash!!" She blushed, then managed to escape the grasp.

Suddenly, three figures dropped out of the sky. It was Team Rocket (note from now on, I will just say that Team Rocket did their Motto). Team Rocket Quoted their Motto. "Now what do you three want?" Ash demanded. "We want that Pikachu. Our orders are to capture that Pikachu and to get the rest of your GOOD-FOR-NOTHING POKEMON!!" James shouted. May was furious, "Did you just call his Pokemon GOOD FOR NOTHING!! OUCH TIME FOR YOU, STARMIE COME ON..." Ash interrupted her, "Let me do this. Go Weedle and Caterpie!" Out came the two worms. "WAAHAHAAAAHAAAAAA!!!!!" Jessie, James, and Meowth were laughing their heads off. "WE HAVE TO BEAT TWO LITTLE WORMS, THIS IS TOO FUNNY!!" Meowth laughed, "EVEN I COULD BEAT THEM!!" Ash issued a challenge, "Is that a CHALLENGE MEOWTH!!" Meowth laughed, then nodded. "Fine then, if either of my two pokemon out to face you faint, you win. If you faint first however, you three lose."

Meowth laughed, "I...heee heee ACCEPT!! FURY SWIPES!!!" He lunged at the two worm pokemon. "Weedle, Caterpie, STRING SHOT!!" The two pokemon used Stringshot twogether and completely tied up Meowth in less than a second. "Now you'll pay twirp, GO EKANS!!" "Go KOFFING!!" Ekans and Koffing came out, "String shot!!" The two pokemon were tied up. "Poison Sting Tackle!" Both Pokemon attacked Ekans and Koffing with Tackle or Poison Sting respectfully. Ekans and Koffing collided with Team Rocket. "Now Pikachu, SEND EM FLYIN!! SPEAROW, PECK!!" Spearow flew at them and pecked them about 20 times, then Pikachu performed a powerful shock attack. "NOW YOU TWO KNUMBSKULLS SEE WHY I HAVE REASON TO WORRY!!" Meowth shouted, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!"

"What did they mean by...again?" May asked. Ash explained about last night when they attacked. "Wow, who would have thought it." May said. Ash noticed that his Weedle and Caterpie were gone. "Where are they?" May noticed a white light in the bushes. "Ash come here!" May called. Ash watched and saw his two pokemon evolve into Metapod and Kakuna. "Well done you two, you evolved." He spun and did the peace symbol. Pikachu copied him.

"How cute." May thought then watched Metapod and Kakuna bounce on the ground. "Um Ash, what exactly does Kakuna evolve into?" Ash looked at Kakuna. "Beedrill." He said without hesitation. May turned blue, "B-B-B-Beedrill? I have always been a bit afraid of Beedrill." Ash laughed then said, "Don't worry, Beedrill never attack their trainer or friends." May wasn't totally convinced, but she let it go. They set off for the forest exit. After a couple of hours Spearow let out a cry. "Right Spearow! Come on down girl!" Spearow dropped like light right down to Ash, then hovered above his shoulder for a second, and completed a flip land onto Ash's shoulder (Think Goku stopping one inch from the ground, then landing softly).

"What's up Ash?" May asked. Ash didn't answer, but kept looking straight ahead at the tree. "May don't make a single move." He pointed to the top of the tree where she saw three Beedrill, a Butterfrie, and a Heracross. May almost screamed when she saw the Beedrill but managed to stop herself. "We'll have to walk quietly. Pikachu, please do NOT zap me this time." Pikachu giggled, then jumped onto Ash's hat. "I take that as a promise." Pikachu nodded. Ash (Pikachu and Spearow on his shoulder/hat) and May snuck by the Beedrill. Unfortunately a wild pokemon yawned VERY loudly right next to Ash as he walked by. "RUN!!" Ash yelled as the Beedrill woke up, but before he could run one step, Metapod and Kakuna popped out and tried to reason with the Beedrill.

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZ!" The Beedrill leader buzzed. "Kuna Ka Kun Kun Kakun!" "ZZZZ....Drill!" (Maybe I should translate!) "WHY THE HECK DID YOU GUYS WAKE US EH?" Beedrill buzzed. "We didn't mean to, we were just trying to get by when a wild Pigeotto yawned in our faces." Beedrill thought a moment, "Alright, you got five seconds to get outta here before we sting you. If you are thirty meters away or further, we'll forget this ever happened."

Ash didn't know how but he had understood everything. "Right Beedrill, we're outta here!" Ash called back Kakuna and Metapod. May and Ash ran as fast as they could and got far enough away just in time. "That was so weird!" May exclaimed. "What was?" Ash asked. May pretended to think, "Oh let's see...YOU SPOKE BEEDRILL!!" Ash didn't quite understand what she meant. "Alright let me be blunt. You spoke like this DRRIIILLLL BBEEEEEZZZZZZ!! Of course that's only an exaggerated example." "But I spoke English to the Beedrill...didn't I?" May shook her head. "You may have spoken, but not English." Ash was taken aback. "How would I know Beedrill language?" May shrugged. "PIKA!" Ash looked at Pikachu, "What's the matter Pikachu?" May jumped in, "You did it again! You just said Pi Pi Pika Pichu!" Ash now was getting really freaked out. "Now I'm speaking Pikachu language. This is bizarre!"

Out of nowhere pops out a strange pokemon. It looked like an Articuno/Moltres cross or something like that, but it was not blue or red. "What...is it?" She asked, stepping behind Ash. "So...we finally meet. You're that Special Pokemon Suicune told me about." Ash said, but it wasn't Ash's voice. May backed away. A light surrounded Ash. When it had subsided, Ash's hair was red. He held out a silver Ball (it looked like a Pool Ball from our world, except that this 8 ball was silver), "Once again you challenge me..." Ash and the creature eyed each other. May took a close look at it. It was a strange Purple Creature. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought it was a Purple Articuno, but that was rediculous.

"Rooak Rooo Rakua!" It cried. Ash nodded, "Ruuka Rakk!" They talked for a few minutes, then Ash threw a Pokeball. The moment the ball stopped shaking, Ash's hair became black again. "All right Pikachu, let's go get that strange....Bird?? What the??? Where did it go?" He looked at the Pokeball at his feet. "Uh...Go Purple Birdie?" He threw the pokeball, but it flew right back to his hand. "Ash, you said some strange things, but one thing it said was Rakua. Maybe that's what it is?" May called. "Go Rakua!" He threw the pokeball again, and this time it popped out.

May took a close look. It wasn't an Articuno, it just looked similar. It's eyes were Blue, and it's coat was indeed a beautiful Violet color. It looked like it's coat was soft. "Uh...What are you?" Rakua cried, "RAK!" Then unwrapped it's wings and flew up into the air then landed right next to May. May ran behind Ash again. "What is it Ash?" Ash walked up then looked at the Silver Ball. "I've had this Gold Ball since I was a child, but I never knew what it was for." May told him of how he had changed. "So...I became someone else huh?" Ash inquired. May simply nodded. "Your hair changed too." Ash nodded, then looked at the Ball some more. "I had no idea it was this powerful. I once named this the Eon Ball." He went up to Rakua and patted it. "I've heard a legend about this creature, but I thought it was only just that...a legend. A purple bird...forgotten by the Legendary Trio. According to Legend, it's element was...Oh why can't I remember!!" Ash shook his head. May stood next to him waiting. "Ice, Fire, Lightening...brings the Psychic. The Psychic is Lugia, but this isn't Lugia!"

"Maybe it's something else?" May suggested. "Of course it's something else, it looks like a Legendary Bird because it is about the same size and has a similar magic tail...that's right, it's element is the Stars. Take a good look at her breast." Ash exclaimed. May noticed for the first time a Golden Star on her Breast (think Robin Redbreast (it's underside is red from its head down to it's talons, that area is where the star is). "Dexter, what have you to say?" He pointed dexter at it and pressed the button. "Error, Unknown Pokemon!" Ash sighed, "Thought as much! Rakua huh? So what is real about that Legend Rakua?" Only he didn't hear those words, he heard some strange sounds like 'Rak and Ua' combined in different ways. Rakua replied, "Ruuka Rak Rak Uark Kua Rak Rakur!" Rakua spoke with Ash for about twenty minutes. Ash nodded, "So that's what happened, I knew of a legend, but only that. I had no idea that it was true to some extent!"

Ash turned to May. "Centuries ago, the Legendary Bird, Lugia, guardian of the Ocean Currents of the World and Peace Keeper of the Legendary Trio, laid four eggs. One shined with a Blue Light. A second with a Golden Light, and a third with an Orangish-Red Light. But the forth one had no light around it. Lugia thought it was a dud, so she tossed it into Space. Little did she know that moment the Egg made it into space it started to glow. The light of it's glow was what we would call a Twinkle Glow. Without stopping, the egg headed right for the Sun. It shot through the sun (not damaging the sun of course) and out the other side. At this point a blazing circle of fire was around the egg. It was then and there that the egg hatched. Rakua's ancient ancestor hatched from that egg over Five Hundred Years ago."

Ash paused here to let this part sink in. "For One Hundred and Twenty Years, Rakua's Ancestor travelled to different planets with different ecosystems and gained new abilities. Every One Hundred and Twenty-Five years, the Rakua lays an egg and shoots it through the nearest Star. Then the Rakua dies. You notice how small this one is? It was born five years ago. It's mother had gotten into a large fight with four warriors. Just before her defeat, she managed to toss Rakua's Egg into the Star. The Warriors had been afraid that it might harm the sun, but it didn't. This Rakua was born from that egg and found it's way here after five years. It finally found it's original birthplace."

May was stunned. "But why does it look like that?" She was referring to the resemblance to Articuno and Moltres. "The three legendary birds of our world look similar to each other too. It's only natural that Rakua looks similar to them too." May patted Rakua's Wing. "For a Star bird, she's amazingly soft!" She pointed out.

**Meanwhile in the bushes on the landrise above Ash, May, Pikachu and Rakua...**

"Did you hear that James? That bird is from Outer Space?" Jessie asked. "Actually Jess, had you been listening, you would have learned that it's species was originally born here on Earth." Meowth scratched them, "WHO CARES WHERE IT CAME FROM, IT'S EXTREMELY RARE!! IF WE BRING THAT TO THE BOSS, WE'LL BECOME HIGH LEVEL EXECUTIVES!!" James and Jessie said, "Right!" Meowth looked at Ash. "One problem is that the kid is tough, he beat us twice already. We HAVE to find a way to beat him! I've been watching him, he has Fire, Bug, Poison, Flying, and Lightening types on him. The girl isn't a picnic either, Fire, Normal, Bug, Poison, Flying, " James chuckled, "I have this one." He transfered Koffing away then pulled out another pokeball. "He won't survive this time!" They jumped down.

**Back with Ash and the group.**

"Hey, who's that?" May pointed out. Jessie, James and Meowth came out of hiding and performed their motto. "You three again! You aren't getting any of my pokemon!!" Ash shouted. "We don't want your pokemon this time. We want that stupid BIRD!!" Meowth rushed at Rakua. "FURY SWIPES!!" Rakua reacted instantly. A shower of meteors fell down to Earth, hit Meowth, then flew back up out to space. "EEEK What attack was that?" Ash shrugged, then the Eon Ball glowed again.

"Meteor was the attack. Here's another, STARSTORM!" Glowing miniature stars flew down and hit Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Enough!" James shouted, and threw out his hidden Pokemon. "Beat this thing if you can!" Out came a Dragonite! "Hmph. Star Beam!" A huge Circle of Light surrounded Dragonite. The poor Dragon fainted upon impact. "Good girl!" Jessie, James and Meowth started to run. "Rakua one more attack? Asteroid Shot!" A huge Asteroid flew in and rammed Team Rocket. "Pikachu?" Pikachu launched an incredible Thundershock Attack! "Team Rocket's..." They couldn't even finish the motto, Rakua launched a Hyper Beam and caused a massive explosion. "Blasting off again!" The Eon Ball stopped glowing. "Hey where's Team Rocket?"

"You don't remember Ash? Pikachu, Rakua and You sent them flying!" May proclaimed, exasperated. Ash shook his head, "The last thing I remember was watching those Meteors hit Meowth." May gasped, "Wait a second, take a good look at the Eon Ball." Ash held up the Eon Ball and it glowed gently. He closed his eyes, and the ball glowed bright yellow. Ash's hair changed from Black to Brown. "So this is the power of the Eon Ball. I had no idea." May slowly approached Ash. "...Ash?" May started. "What is it May? I finally understand. There's an entity within this Eon Ball. This entity knows the attacks of any pokemon in existance, but I still cannot delve deep enough to learn about the latest pokemon, beyond the first 251 pokemon, I have no clue. Except for Rakua, I am stumped." His hair turned Red from Brown. "I am the Entity known as Soga Lagee. I will tell you my story, I'll try to keep it brief."

Authors Note here guys: As you could tell, I have special attacks for hidden Legendaries and for Pikachu as you will see. However, nothing is more spectacular than my character Soga Lagee (if anyone knows another character named this then tell me so that I may change his name). I have a detailed history of almost any character I create. Read Soga Lagee's Short Tale (I would make it completely detailed, but that would take up three chapters!) Please note that I got the beginnings of Soga Lagee from Yami Yugi (Yugi's Counter Part from the Millenium Puzzle) and Evil Spirit Bakura (Millenium Ring Spirit)

Ash (Soga Lagee)'s voice was clear and definite. "My existance was one of a hundred years. It happened over two thousand years ago in a kingdom known as Dustnia Kingdom. At this time, Mews, and other now Legendary Pokemon were known as Common Pokemon. Mew was the most powerful psychic apart from Lugia and Rakua's kind had not been born. At that time, I was the ruler of the Dustnia Kingdom, and had the Magical Eon Ball that Ash now possesses. Disaster struck in my hundredth year when a deadly assassin attempted to kill me. Rather than give up my life, I sealed myself within the Eon Ball in the hopes that someone would find me. My desire was realized when a young man, Mr. Edward Ketchum retrieved my Eon Ball from The Nest of Lugia. Lugia had saved my ball from the bottom of the ocean. I had stayed in that nest long enough to see the launching of Rakua's Egg. My Eon ball was passed down from Generation to Generation until it reached Ash Ketchum. As of such though, Ash is the first man I am able to share my thoughts with. I help Ash and he helps me."

May took this in, "But what do you want?" She asked. "I want to save Dustnia. There is a way, Two thousand years ago, a Time Machine was developed, however it was lauched to the year 16000 BC, a Time in which no-one would have the brains to figure out how to use such a device." Ash said. "But how would we be able to get the Time Machine then?" May asked. "The Time Machine or Demension Faster as it was called is out of reach of technology, but I know of a way. The Legendary...what used to be common in my time...pokemon. Should every single Legendary Pokemon come together to the Osada Island, a Time Portal to 16000 BC should open up. Once we have the time machine, it is programmed for certain time periods. One of those Time Periods is always being updated with the current date. If we travelled to the past, then went through, we'd reappear five seconds after we left. Once we travel through, time here will freeze. Another is in the Year 450 BC: Dustnia Kingdom, Day of the Assassin and 500 BC: Dustnia Kingdom. The Day of the Assassin is the day in which I sealed myself inside the Eon Ball. This would allow us to discover the identity of the Assassin, then go back 50 years and either destroy the ancestor of the Assassin, or destroy the future Assassin himself or herself." May thought for a while, "I'm no expert on Time Travel, but if we did this, wouldn't Ash's Eon Ball Disappear?" Ash shook his head, "Unfortunately no. All we would do is change the future of a different reality. A reality in which Dustnia Kingdom survives it's natural two thousand years then disappears. Once it disappears, its pokemon become Legendary Pokemon as they are supposed to be."

"So what does that mean?" May asked. "In other words, my particular Dustnia Kingdom, the past in which I sealed myself is unchangeable, but I must undo my wrong and at least save one future, a future in which Dustnia Kingdom Survives." Soga Lagee (Ash) stated blankly...(heh can u tell I got my ideas of time travell and how it effects timelines from DragonballZ? Simply put it's the same deal as Trunk's future where that future itself in unalterable, but in the dimension where Gohan beats Cell and 18 marries Krillin, the storyline is radically different. That future of 18 and 17 destroying most of the world and all the Z fighters save for Trunks was not changed, however another dimension occured where Goku fought against Buu, something that never happened in Trunk's timeline)...

**The conversation continued until near evening where Pikachu suddenly yawned!**

"Oops, sorry Pikachu, I guess we forgot the time. Well thanks for explaining everything to me." May exclaimed when she realized the time. "Don't tell him about his special Talent the PokeTongue. You can tell him anything else you want too. Shortly Ash and I will be able to share thoughts and even Merge as one rather than me take over. He shortly pulled it off when his hair changed to brown. He is one powerful person, and holds you in high regard." Soga Lagee pointed out. "What do you mean by that? Soga?" May asked, but Ash's hair changed from Red to black after she had asked. "Whoa, It's already evening? Last thing I knew, I was talking to you about the 251 pokemon." Ash mentioned. May walked around Ash, looking at his hair. "I see what Soga meant by hair color. Alright Ash, I'll try to keep this brief..."

**And May told Ash all about the spirit of the Eon Ball, Soga Lagee and how he was linked to Ash and of their mission to catch all the legendary Pokemon. Rakua didn't exist in Dustnia Kingdom, so Ash didn't REALLY need to catch her, but she was already caught. By the time she had finished, it was dark.**

When May had finished the tale, Ash looked around. "Well it's too late to do anything tonight, so how about I make us some dinner?" May blinked twice. "You know how to cook?" Ash laughed. "But of course!" (note he says it like Vegeta replied when Cell said 'Like you right?' in the episode Bow to the Prince'). Ash whispered some choice Pikas and Chus in Pikachu's Ear. Pikachu then ran off into the woods. "Where's Pikachu going Ash?" May asked, bewildered. "Don't worry about her May, I have this covered." He pulled out a pot and started the fire. He also took a Jug out of his backpack. It contained a lot of water. After pouring it onto the fire, Ash put in some powdered cooking spices and herbs. "Now where is Pikachu?" He asked himself. As if on cue, Pikachu came running up, some ingredients in the bag slung over her back. "Hmm..." Ash said as he studied the contents of the bag. "Well done Pikachu. Everything I need is here."

May and Pikachu settled down to wait while Ash finished making dinner. "What is it?" May asked. A bowl with a strange soup was on the table. "I call it Ash's Supreme Special! Try some!" Everyone took a spoon to the soup and started to eat. "Wow, Ash this is really good. Where'd you learn to cook?" May asked, edging closer to him. "I learned the basics of cooking from my mom, but after that, I applied it to different mixtures. I have just been experimenting for years." May looked at him in surprise, she had never figured Ash as the cooking type. Author's Note here: I am going to be mixing this tale with Star Ocean stuff like Talents, Skills, Item Creation, Etc... I might be including some other extras from Star Ocean, but I'm not sure yet.

"Yeesh, he loves his pokemon dearly, is a legendary Pokemon catcher, has a magic Eon Ball, and is a cooker? I am really starting to like him more than ever." May thought while staring at him. She hadn't realized it, but her eyes were glazed. Next thing she knew, Ash was next to her. "Is something wrong Maysie?" She blushed at the cute nickname. "No nothing, why?" "Your eyes were glazed." Ash replied and placed his hand on her shoulder. She blushed even redder at the touch. "I'm fine Ash." Ash still didn't look totally convinced, "Well if you say so. I've been letting Vulpix sleep most of the afternoon to keep you warm. I hope to get out of the infernal forest by tomorrow." May sighed, then laid herself down under the stars. "....May?" Ash called. "Yes Ash?" She replied, staring at some of the stars. "Here, you take this sleeping bag." Ash slid the sleeping bag over to her. "Are you sure Ash?" May asked tentatively. Ash nodded, then gave her a hug. "Stay warm and comfortable. Rakua and I can't sleep anyways. Pikachu and Vulpix are still fast asleep."

After a while, May fell asleep, while Ash looked at the stars. He had called out his bug pokemon for some company, along with his Spearow. Shortly afterwards, Kakuna and Metapod's Cacoons split open. Beedrill and Butterfrie came out and flew around for a while. "Good, they've evolved, I'm gonna need them against Brock." Ash thought as he watched Vulpix and Pikachu run around near him. "I wish I was able to start this journey a long time ago." He thought as he watched a flock of Pidgey fly by overhead. An arrow struck one of the pidgey and it came crashing to the ground. "What the heck?" Ash ran over to the pidgey. "Phew, it just grazed the wing, it didn't actually strike her. Pidgey, oh Piiiidgey!" Ash whispered. Pidgey woke up, and started to try and get away. "Easy girl, easy, you'll be alright soon." Pidgey relaxed when it heard its own language. "You are alright, the arrow just grazed your wing. Here you go!" Ash said and let her fly away into the sky.

Ash stared up at the moon. "Well Rakua, are you happy to be back on Earth, where you belong?" Rakua screeched, "Rak-Rakua!" Ash quickly glanced at May. "Try to keep it down, I want to let her get a decent amount of sleep." Rakua took flight and started to fly around. An explosion suddenly ripped the cold air. "What the heck was THAT?" Ash thought, then ran towards the sound. "Come on Beedrill, Butterfree, Spearow." Deeper into the woods, Ash found a strange sight. It was a giant rock.

Ash shook his head. "More weird Space Creatures?" A pokemon appeared. "Cleff!" It said, then some Clefairy and Clefable came out after it. "So it's true! Clefairy, and its kind, come from outer space!" They all started to wag their arms back and forth. "WAA, what's that attack!" He pointed Dexter at Clefairy. "Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. It is unknown where these pokemon originated, but when it uses its Metronome, anything can happen. A metronome is an attack where the Clefairy or another pokemon wags its arms back and forth then releases a random attack." Ash panicked, then ran back towards May and the others. Ash breathed out one of those Onion things. "I thought I was toast for sure." He didn't realize that the sun was almost up. When he did, though, he started to prepare for the next morning.

"Well, that certainly was interesting wasn't it? What is going to happen about Dustnia, and what about Ash's Poketoungue. All answers revealed later! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

Ash's Quest, Chapter 3 **The Chase!**

* * *

**As you can probably tell, we've had 1 and 1/2 chapters of Viridian Forest, and I am going to get us through Brock this Chapter! HOLD ONTO YOUR POKEBALLS, WE'RE IN FOR A BUMPY RIDE!! To remind you, in the last chapter, Ash ended off getting ready for the next day! Now, let's find out what he did to get ready! PLEASE NOTE that in this chapter, May is mentioned a couple (well twice) of her being naked. The first time is when she's washing, the second time is when she accidentally drops her towel. Ash sees nothing both times. Both are in the 9th paragraph. There are no details or anything. Oh yes a familiar character comes into this with a gun, so be warned. This story is DEFINATELY being rated PG-13!**

When Ash noticed the sun would rise in about an hour and a half, he decided to get things ready. He wanted to wake up May so they could watch the sunrise in the Sunrise plateau (yes I KNOW there isn't one in the show or game, but I'm including one because this Sunrise Plateau is going to become VERY significant!). He called out Rakua. "Rakua, I need a quick flight down south! I need to find the rare Mandusa Herb, some Mushrooms, Some Eggs, and the Basil herb!" Ash said, but he didn't hear those words, but again Raks and Uas and Combos of both. Rakua screeched and lowered herself to let Ash on. Ash got on and Rakua flew south to the southern edges of Viridian Forest. He searched and searched for his ingredients.

Half an hour later, he returned to where Rakua was waiting with his Ingredients Bag Full. "Excellent, I've gotten all of what I need. Back to May Rakua!" Rakua took off after Ash was onboard. Ash looked over the Eastern Horizon and saw that the sun would rise in an hour. "Faster Rakua, we have to get there soon!" Ash cried. Fifteen Minutes later, Ash was in near Camp. "The sun will rise in forty five minutes, we've gotta hurry." Rakua lands in less than a second. "Thanks Rakua, Return!" He quickly runs over to where May and Pikachu are sleeping. "May, wake up!" Ash whispers gently in her ear. "Wha, what is it Ash?" Ash smiled at the pretty girl staring at him sleepily. "Have you been up ALL NIGHT?" Ash nodded, then took her hand. He glanced at the horizon for a second, "Half an hour!" He thought. "I have something I want to show you." She glanced at him. "You are wearing clothes right?" She nodded, but then she remembered something. "OH SHOOT, I'M ONLY IN PJ'S!" Ash falls over in stupidity. "I'll turn away while you change."

After May had changed, Ash calculated 20 minutes left! "Come on May, we gotta hurry!" May ran next to him, "What are we running for?" Ash smiled at her and said, "You'll see!" Ten minutes later, they reached the "Sunrise Plateau". Ash grinned, "Perfect timing. May sit down here!" He sat down on the edge of the plateau and motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat down and looked at him. "You'll understand soon enough. Oh and could you take out that ponytail for a second?" She nodded and took out her ponytail. Ash glanced to the east. "Watch May for the surprise I brought you here for." After a few minutes a glimmer appeared over the horizon. Seconds later, a blinding light appeared from the Eastern Mountains! The sun broke above the mountains. "OH ASH, it is so beautiful!" May breathed. She suddenly noticed something in between her and Ash. It was a small case. "Ash what is this thing?"

Ash looked at it, then looked at his watch to check the date. "Funny, its Valentines Day. Why don't you open it. There is another gift waiting for you back at camp. I had Spearow take the order." She opened the case and saw a solid gold ring with a Vaporeon Gem in the center. "Isn't this a promise ring?" She gasped, then looked into Ash's eyes. "Ash..." He simply smiled. "I knew why you followed me almost immediately. You really like me don't you?" He asked. "Um..well I...uh..." Ash blinked, "I hope I wasn't wrong, but that's what Soga Lagee told me!" She smiled, then kissed him. "He wasn't wrong, I love you Ash! I just know it!" He kissed her back, "I knew it." His hair turned brown. "I knew I was right!" Ash said. "Hi Soga, Ash, what are you called anyways?" Ash said, "Call me Ash, but if I go Red, call me Soga!" His hair turned black again. She kissed him again, and he kissed back. They stared at the sunrise. "Its so beautiful sweetie!" Ash said. May smiled then kissed him again.

May suddenly stood up, "Something wrong May?" Ash asked. May shook her head, "No, I was just wondering what the other gift was and what the Promise Ring means." Ash stood up and hugged her. "To be quite honest, I love you May and I...(breathlessly)Do you want to go steady with me?" May blinked, then kissed him. "Does that answer your question honey?" Ash slipped the ring on her finger. "This ring means I'll always be with you." May smiled, "Call it a promise to be with engaged some day!" Ash wrapped his arms around her.

Ash glanced at his watch, "HOLY SMOKES, WE HAVE TO GET BACK!! I left Pikachu at the camp for an hour and a half. Team Rocket might have raided or done something horrible!" He called out Rakua! "Carry May and myself to the camp, can you do that girl?" Rakua nodded. Ash helped May up then climbed on himself. May wrapped her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall off. "To the camp, hiyaaa!" They flew off. "One thing still puzzles me, if we coulda flied before, why didn't we then?" Ash glanced back, "If I had, you would have known what was going on. I wanted it all to be a surprise!" May laughed, "Well I never, you SNEAKY LITTLE!! OOH, I'M GONNA KISS YOU REALLY GOOD WHEN WE LAND!!"

Shortly after arriving, they realize everything was ok, except the eggs were gone. "TEEEAAAMM ROOOOCKEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed and his hair turned brown. "I WILL GET YOU GUYS!!" He jumped back onto Rakua. "Stay here May, I don't want you involved in this one." May nods, and watches Ash home in on Team Rocket. He spots them down below with a fire going. He jumps off and lands in front of them. "If you're gonna steal, have the sense to stay outta sight!" Jessie and James Spring up, "IT'S THE TWERP, HOW'D HE FIND US?" Meowth shook his head, "WHO CARES!! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" They began to ran, but forgot to grab the eggs. "Wait the EGGS!" Jessie shouted. James shook his head, "FORGET THEM!!" They kept running, "Team Rocket's Blazing off Again!" Ash shook his head, then gathered up the eggs and flew back to May again. "How'd it go sweetie?" Ash chuckled, "They just ran off, I didn't have to do a thing." She laughed and kissed him. "So what's with the Herbs and Eggs?" Ash started to laugh. "Basil Herb, Pidgey Eggs (unfertilized), Mushrooms, and the rare Mandusa Herb. These four ingredients together create a delicious dish." He started the fire and got the frying pan ready.

While waiting for breakfast, Pikachu, May, and Vulpix went to wash up in the nearby lake (yes yes, I know there isn't any lake in Viridian Forest, but I'm making it appear for washing reasons). May washed herself, "Pikachu, I can't believe it is actually happening. After all this time, I've found my true love." Pikachu nodded. "Pi-Ka chu chu, Pika-Pi, Chu, PIKA CHU!" (translation: Ash is perfect for you May. Oh and by the way, if Ash saw what you are wearing right now, he'd be blushing so red that you could boil water on his head." May glanced at Pikachu, "Why, just cuz I'm not wearing anything?" (REMEMBER SHE'S WASHING HERSELF!! THAT'S WHY!! You didn't really expect her to wash herself with clothes on did you?) Pikachu nodded. "He finds you beautiful with clothes on, imagine how beautiful he'd find you with nothing on?"(remember I'm just translating, I didn't bother writing the Pikachu language that time!) May blushed. "At any rate, the meal should be ready soon, let's head back now Pikachu!" May pointed out, and got out of the lake. She quickly dried off and headed back (she's wrapped in a towel right now!). "Hi May! WOW, you're cute like that!" May blushed a beet red, "Y-You really think so? I haven't had a chance to dry my hair yet!" Ash smiled, "That doesn't matter, your hair is beautiful. Besides, your hair is full of moisture." Ash runs his hand through her hair. She accidentally dropped her towel. Ash quickly covered his eyes so he wouldn't see anything. "May, your towel is not on you!" She gasped. Ash grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. "Oh Ash!" She kissed him. "You might want to change sweetie!"

May quickly changed and then sat next to him. "I'm just curious, why didn't you look at my body, most guys would've killed to glance at a girl not wearing anything." May asked him. Ash smiled, "I wanted to, but I couldn't stare at you like that. It would be rude. Besides, I'm not supposed to see you naked until after we're married!" May smiled, then kissed him on the lips. "You are so sweet! I LOVE YOU!" She kissed him deeply on the lips. "I love you May...OH GOSH, I ALMOST FORGOT MY MEAL!" He jumped up and checked the meal. "Perfect, it is ready honey!" May sat down next to him. "What is this meal called?" Ash chuckled, "The name is Creamy Mushroom Omeletes, it also has creamy cheese!" May took a bite first. "SWEETIE, THIS IS DELICIOUS!" After everyone had eaten, it was time to continue the journey. "Yesterday was just crazy. Let's get outta this forest!" Ash said as he packed up the sleeping bag and his cooking utensils.

Ash pulled something out of his pack. "Excellent work Spearow!" he called to Spearow. "May, take a look at this!" She walked over and looked at what he was holding. "This is a magic orb. It'll protect you!" She looked at it, it was a simple white ball. "Hang on..." He attached it to the hairband holding her ponytail in place. "Don't lose it sweetie, I have a feeling it will become very important. I had Spearow pick it up from my house." May took out her ponytail and looked at the orb. It shined with a white light. "It's so beautiful. What does it do?" Ash fell over in stupidity, "I just told you! Let's get moving sweetie." She tied her hair up again, then they started to head North for Pewter.

An hour later, a voice rang out (for once it isn't Team Rocket!). "Hello Ash!" The person came out of the darkness. "WHat took you so long?" He said. "GARY??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gary laughed, "Apparently finding out how your journey is going. You got yourself a girlfriend?" He noted after seeing the ring on May's finger. May blushed slightly. "Yes we are together." She said. "Hmph, then I must!" He pulls out a pokeball. "Ash, you're gonna hand over that Star Pokemon, and that girl of yours. I want both, or you're gonna get it!" He drops the ball and a Dragonaire comes out. He also pulls out a gun. "If you even bring out a pokeball, I'll shoot that yellow freak!" He aimed the gun straight at Pikachu. "Pikachu, make no sudden moves! We gotta get that gun away from him!" Ash said in Pikachu Language. "WHAT THE, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Gary shouted. Ash smirked, "Do what? Oh THIS? PI PI PIKACHU!!" Gary fell over in stupidity, then quickly recalmed himself.

May darted behind Ash. "What do we do Ash?" Ash glanced at her, she looked terrified, "Well I'm DEFINATELY not handing you over to that jerk. As for Rakua, I'll never hand her over to him." He whispered to May. "We gotta get that gun away from him." She whispered. Ash had a brainstorm, "I have got to hope Team Rocket is nearby." Ash whispered, then started to talk in Meowth Language. "Meowth, if you can hear this, we need your help. Gary has a gun and is threatening to kill Pikachu! You gotta get that gun away from him! You are our only hope. I will reward you with something!"

Gary started to tap his foot. "Well what's it gonna be junior? You gonna hand over the girl and the star bird or am I gonna have to kill the yellow freak and the girl!" To prove a point he shot at Ash's Leg. The bullet went right through Ash's Leg and May shook with fear. "Shut up Jerk!" Ash yelled. "Don't give me orders Junior!" Gary ordered. "In case you can't tell, I'm giving the orders here. Step away from him, or I'll shoot him first!" She steps slowly away from Ash, but at that moment several things happened. First Meowth from Team Rocket appeared out of nowhere and attacked Gary. Second Ash, although injured on a leg that was shot, darted forward and grabbed the gun, and lastly Team Rocket (Jessie and James) dropped down from the balloon. "This reward better be good twerp!" Meowth Jumped off Gary. "Who's the Moron NOW EH GARY? I suggest you get out of here before I call the police!" Gary pulled out another gun. The two of them were facing each other, guns pointed. "You gotta ask yourself, do you feel lucky? Unless a policeman appears, only one of us is getting outta here alive!"

Ash stood his ground. "Team Rocket...get outta here, you've done your job. Next time we meet, I'll reward you with $10,000. May run for Pewter, it isn't far and get either Gym Leader Brock out here, or get a Police Officer!" Team Rocket vroomed off, "Team Rocket's Escaping off again!!!" May couldn't move, "May, YOU GOTTA MOVE NOW!! Don't worry about me, he won't shoot me as long as I have this gun, but I don't know how long this stand-off will last, so move NOW!" She finally started to run. Ash smirked, "Well, if you are going to kill me and get outta here, now's your chance. If you don't now, you'll be in jail for attempted murder." He grinned. "Well, so I guess it only matters now, who's gonna shoot first?"

**May's Point of View!**

"DARNIT, AREN'T THERE ANY POLICE IN THIS TOWN?" She had already checked the Police Station, the Poke Mart, and the Museum. She ran into the Pokemon Center! "Nurse Joy, Ash is in big trouble!" Nurse Joy shook her head, "I can't do a thing, I would report it, but without Officer Jenny to lead the Police force...there's nothing to be done!" May fled the Pokemon Center almost in tears. "I got to find someone to help me!" She ran around looking for someone to help her and Ash.

**Ash's Point of View**

The standoff had just ended when Pikachu had made a break for it and Ash turned around. He quickly darted behind a tree and two bullets were shot. "Darnit! I can't summon out Rakua or he'll capture her." Pikachu had escaped, so Ash started to Run for it. "Drat! I've gotta keep moving!" He darted behind another tree as a shot rang out. "I'LL GET YOU ASH!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" He ran towards Pewter as fast as he could."

**May's Point of View**

May ran for the Pokemon Gym. "I can only pray that the Gym Leader is in, he's the only one I can think of that can help us!" She burst into the gym. The Gym Leader, a guy with Spiky Brown hair, was in there right now battling a trainer with red hair. "Excuse me, but are you the Gym Leader?" The man answered, "That's right, the name's Brock. Unless it is important, I'm in a battle!" May ran up next to him and yelled, "MY FRIEND ASH IS BEING CHASED BY A GUY WITH A GUN!!" Brock started, "Excuse me friend, but we'll have to finish this battle later!" He called back Geodude. "Let's get going!" So it was that Brock joined Ash's Group!

**Gary's Point of View**

EWWW DO WE REALLY HAVE TO GO INSIDE HIS HEAD??? Closes nose!  
Gary took a couple more shots at Ash. "I'm GONNA KILL HIM!! MY SISTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!! HE STOPPED FOR A MAP AND SHE DIED RIGHT AFTER HE LEFT!! Did he not NOTICE she wasn't around or something? HE COULD HAVE STOPPED AND SAVED HER FROM CHOKING!!" He raced after Ash!

**Ash's Point of View**

"Drat! I've really gotta find some shelter." He darted behind another tree. He took a couple of shots at Gary, forcing him behind a tree. "I wish I could fly outta here, but he'll definately catch Rakua if I try it!" He started to run for Pewter again. "YOU CAN'T GET AWAY ASH!! YOU KILLED HER!!" Gary kept chasing him.

**May and Brock's Point of View!**

"Another ten minutes and we'll reach where Ash and Gary...are?" She saw Ash running towards them. "Hey Brock, you have an Onix right, can you protect Ash with it?" Brock nodded and called out Onix, halting the chase once and for all!

**Normal Point of View!**

"What the hell Gary?" May demanded. "SHUT UP GIRL, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!! Ash you are gonna replace my sister with that big mouthed red-haired girlfriend of yours." Ash poked his head around Onix, "Why should I? I didn't do anything to her!" Gary screamed, "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!" May and Brock froze in shock. "What are you talking about Gary?" Ash demanded to know. "My sister was eating some candy and started to choke on one. You came in, grabbed a map, then ran out. She died a minute after you left." Gary explained. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP TO HELP HER!!" Ash shook his head, "I'm sorry Gary, I never even saw her." Gary shook with fury, "LIAR!!" He rushed at Ash. "YOU'RE DEAD!!" He raised the gun, but Ash was faster. 'BANG'

Gary stared at his chest in disbelief, "How could I be beaten...by...a....weak.......ling.....like.........you?" He slumped over and didn't speak again. Ash fell to his knees, "Gary......I'm so sorry!" He raised his arms, "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" He screamed. It was at this point the White Ball May had glowed. She took it off her band. "What's this?" She raised it and the bullet fell out of Gary's body. Suddenly Gary opened his eyes. "What...happened?" Ash looked up, and saw Gary getting to his feet. "How...is it possible? I shot you!" He stood up as well. Gary shook his head, "I don't know how it is possible, but you and May have saved me. Could that work on my sister too?" May shrugged, "I don't know what I did with this orb, but it revived you. It's stopped glowing now." Brock fell over, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?" He shouted.

Gary, Ash, and May shook their heads. "That is a Magical item. There are Ten Different Legendary items in this world. The Eon Orb, Eon Ball, Mystic Key, Mythic Compass, Roshin Card, Ulteon Watch, Mythic Pendant, Mystic Ring, Ulteon Flute, and lastly the Roshin Tiara. Each one is said to have incredible powers. I have one of the items." He pulled out from his backpack, a shining silver flute. "What do they do Brock?" Gary asked. Brock shook his head, "I've never been able to get it to work." Ash looked at it strangely. He pulled out the Eon Ball and unleashed its power. Soga Lagee/Ash (Ash's Voice) (Hair Brown right now) said "Play the Flute Brock, play it now!" Brock played the flute and the world faded then reappeared. They saw another Ash burst into the room they were now in. "What is this? The past?" Brock wondered.

Ash nodded then pulled out a non realistic doll of Daisy (Gary's Sister!) and replaced the Dying Daisy with the Doll. "Our job is done here, let's go back, Brock play the flute again!" Ash said. After Brock played the flute, they were back in the forest. "What was that, and why is my sister here?" Ash glanced at Daisy. "She'll be alright now. The Candy is gone. There wouldn't have been anything I could have done anyways, you see this Candy was poisoned. She's fine because we took her out of the time frame. In her grave is a doll now.

Ash's hair turned red again, "Gary Oak I presume?" Gary stared at him, "Um Ash?" Soga Lagee nodded, "I am Ash, but I am also not him. My name is Soga Lagee, Spirit of this Ball!" Holds up the silver Eon Ball! "Brock is indeed correct, ten items, each with incredible powers. The Eon Orb as it is called is also called the Healer's Orb. It has the power to bring back someone recently killed within five minutes. It also can heal any injury. The Eon Ball is different. Healer's Orb is Crystal Clear until it is needed. The Eon Ball is silver as you can see. This ball has many powers, quite a few even I am unaware of. Ash is destined to release its power. Brock...that flute you have is vital. The Ulteon Flute has the power to go back a small bit into time and change an event. Only in the presence of an ACTIVATED Magical Item can this be done, such as Ash's Eon Ball. Speaking of which, that effect can be used only once. Afterwards, its power changes. The watch is the true item that does that task and others. The flute can perform other powers."

"As for the rest of the items, I will tell you more as time goes on. I shall tell you now. Gary, you and Daisy are both destined to have a Magical Item. However, the time for you to receive them is not now! Now go and enjoy the Indigo League. The time will come to receive the Roshin Card and Roshin Tiara and to join Ash in his quest, but now is not the time! Farewell!" Gary and Daisy (who had awoken a long time ago) walked off. Shortly after they were out of sight, Ash's Hair turned black again. "Hey where did Gary and Daisy go?" May told him what had happened. "Interesting. So Daisy is alive again, I knew that before hand, but I had no idea these items were that powerful. Bring back from the dead? I had no clue."

Hee hee, what did you guys think of Chapter 3? I know it was a little more violent than the others. Why the heck do you think this story is rated PG-13? Because of the amount of violence and some too deep romantic stuff. Any rate, I have a detailed history of each of these Magical Items. You've heard a small amount of the history of the Eon Ball, but you haven't even heard the slight beginnings of the other seven items. Even the three that we know Ash, Brock, and May have hasn't been told much about. Just wait and see. The Eon Orb, Eon Ball, Mystic Key, Mythic Compass, Roshin Card, Ulteon Watch, Mythic Pendant, Mystic Ring, Ulteon Flute, and lastly the Roshin Tiara, these items could destroy or save the whole cosmos. These 10 items are each destined for someone. Ash is destined for the Eon Ball, May the Eon Orb (or Healing Orb), and Brock the Ulteon Flute. Watch and see for the item descriptions. This chapter is slightly shorter than the first two, but not by much! We don't even know that much about the watch yet. 


End file.
